I Hope He's Mine
by Kuro-neko Yuu
Summary: kisah Naruhina lagi. ternyata hinata bisa marah-marah juga.


inilah fic kedua saya.

inspirasi fic ini adalah puisi buatan aniki. arigato aniki ! ^_^

pokoknya makasih buat aniki yang udah bersedia di copy puisinya.

hehe~

desclaimer : Masashi kisimoto

langsung saja, selamat membaca. ^_^

=I Hope He's Mine=

By : Fumino Hatsuki

I want somebody,

To lay their hands on my soul

I want a reason to keep believin'

That some day I'm gonna see the light...

'Cause I'm desperate, desperate.

'Cause I'm desperate tonight.

desperate...

So desperate. . .

Sudah 3 jam aku menunggunya, tapi ia tak kunjung bertandang. Sekolah pun sudah sepi, hanya ada pohon-pohon yang diam membisu. Di sini, di depan pintu gerbang Konoha High School, aku menunggu seseorang. Dia adalah kekasihku. Tapi, meskipun menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya, aku sama sekali tak merasa memiliki kekasih. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, tapi, dari awal ku jadian sampai sekarang ini, dia tak pernah memperhatikan aku sekali pun. Tapi, karena aku menyayanginya, aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Dulu, saat awal jadian, aku lah yang mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Ya, dan dia menerima dengan mudahnya. Awalnya aku tau dia sebenarnya tak ada perasaan padaku sama sekali. Aku diam saja, karena kupikir, setelah itu, ia akan berubah. Aku berharap, ia dapat memandangku. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, setelah 8 bulan berpacaran pun, dia sama sekali tak mau menerimaku. Mungkin tangannya mau menyambut tanganku, tapi hatinya tidak. Raganya memang milikku, tapi hatinya bukan milikku, melainkan milik . . .

"hai! Maaf lama menunggu." seru seseorang yang berjalan mendekat padaku, namun masih dengan nada datar. Seseorang yang sudah aku tunggu dari tadi. Seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning pirang, dengan mata biru, sebiru langit. Ya, mata itu juga lah yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Aku menoleh padanya, namun, aku tersentak saat melihat sosok lain yang muncul dari belakang punggungnya. Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sepinggang dengan mata emerald. Mata yang selalu di pandang oleh laki-laki yang memiliki warna biru tadi, laki-laki yang merupakan kekasihku.

"Ehm. . ., tak apa." jawabku.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa gadis yang sudah aku kenal itu.

"H.. .h. . .hai!" balasku. Aku terdiam sejenak di depan mereka. Melihat mereka bersama membuatku merasakan sakit. Sakit yang teramat sakit di dalam relung hatiku. Aku merasakan sakit ini, tidak hanya saat ini, tapi setiap kali aku melihat mata biru yang selalu memandang gadis itu.

Ya. . ., aku memang kekasih laki-laki bermata biru itu, tapi, yang disayanginya adalah gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Naruto, si laki-laki bermata biru itu.

"Ano. . ., aku. . . aku ingin pulang bersama Naruto-kun."

"Wah, kau pasti sudah lama menunggu ya." sela Sakura, si gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink yang bersama naruto tadi.

"Hm, ya, tapi tak apa."

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau antar dulu kekasihmu ini, kasihan dia."

"Hn, baiklah." jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Gomen. . ." gumamku yang merasa telah merepotkan Naruto.

Naruto mulai melangkah keluar gerbang meninggalkan Sakura, dengan aku yang mengikutinya di belakang. Aku selalu hanya bisa menatap punggungnya, tak dapat berjalan di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku merasa, air mataku memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku masih menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh di depanku. Lama kelamaan, sosok Naruto mengabur di mataku. Ternyata, air mataku sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Aku tertunduk putus asa. Semua ingatan atas sakit hati yang kurasakan, tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal aku sudah merelakan diri untuk merasakan sakit hati ini. Asal bisa di sampingnya, aku sudah senang. Padahal sudah 2 tahun, tapi, masih terasa sesakit ini. Kenapa? Kenapa? Saat aku mengusap air mata yang mulai meleleh di pipiku, aku merasa sebuah tangan yang lembut membelai rmbutku.

'Kau kenapa, Hinata?'

"Na. . ., Naruto. . ."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku, tidak apa-apa, hanya mataku tadi kemasukan debu." Jawabku sembari memberikan seulas senyum hambar.

"Apa sekarang sudah hilang?" tanya Naruto yang benar-benar tak dapat menebak perasaan.

"Uhm, ya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bergegas pulang, ini sudah gelap, aku juga harus buru-buru pulang." Ucap Naruto yang benar-benar tak dapat membaca suasana.

"Naruto." Panggilku pada Naruto yang sudah berbalik badan.

"Ya." Jawabnya, tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Kalau Naruto-kun harus segera pulang, pulang lah duluan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah, sampai besok!" pamitnya sembari berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali menitikkan air mata. Rasanya, aku ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Padahal, aku berharap dapat pulang bersama Naruto. Tapi, dia meninggalkan aku dengan gampangnya. Aku benar-benar merasa bukan kekasih Naruto. Mungkin ini juga salahku. Selalu diam, tak mengatakan apa yang aku ingin katakan. Aku berjalan gontai menuju rumah. Aku tak peduli meski hari mulai gelap. Kalau pun ada stalker aku tak peduli. Benar-benar tak peduli.

Staring out at the world across the street.

I hate the way my life turned out to be.

I don't make a sound.

Cause I always learned to hold the things I want to say.

I'm always gonna be afraid.

Masih 300 meter lagi untuk sampai di rumahku. Saat di tengah jalan, aku melihat sebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan yang sudah taka sing bagiku. 'Ichiraku Ramen', huruf-huruf itu lah yang berderet di depan kedai.

"Naruto. . ." gumamku yang kembali teringat pada Naruto yang suka ramen.

Aku berbelok arah, masuk ke kedai ramen.

"Hinata, selamat datang." terdengar sapaan ramah yang menyambutku saat memasuki kedai.

"Kak Ayame." sahutku pelan.

"Hei, Naruto mana? Dia tak mengantarmu, Hinata? Ini sudah gelap bukan?"

"Ano. . ., Naruto-kun pulang duluan. Mungkin capek setelah ikut latihan basket untuk pertandingan minggu depan."

"Tapi tak seharusnya, ia membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

"tidak harus kok."

"Hn, kau ini, selalu saja begitu. Tak pernah mau mengatakan isi hatimu. Ya sudah, kau mau makan?"

"Iya. Ramen satu." Jawabku dan mengambil sebuah tempat duduk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Aku menunggu Kak Ayame yang sedang meracik ramen untukku. Dan selama aku menunggu itu, aku selalu terbayangkan wajah Naruto yang sedang makan ramen dengan lahap. Sungguh menyenangkan saat melihatnya makan makanan kesukaanya itu.

"Ini, Hinata." ucap Kak Ayame sambil mengulurkan se-porsi ramen.

Kuambil sumpit dan mulai melahapnya. Saat sedang menikmati ramenku, datang seseorang ke kedai itu. Aku tak menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Aku hanya mendengar suaranya yang memesan satu ramen pada Kak Ayame.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, Hinata?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang itu tiba-tiba.

Aku pun menoleh padanya. Mengapa ia menyapaku? Ternyata dia adalah teman satu sekolahku. Laki-laki berwajah stoic dengan mata onyx yang menghiasi wajanya. Sasuke Uchiha. Si Uchiha yang begitu popular di sekolah. Si Uchiha yang dikagumi oleh semua gadis, termasuk Sakura Haruno,yang dikagumi Naruto, namun tidak termasuk aku.

Dan dia menyapaku? Dia yang terkenal cek di sekolah?

"Sasuke-kun? i. . ., iya." Jawabku dan langsung menundukan wajah.

"Dimana si dobe?"

"Naruto?" tebakku yang mengetahiu bahwa mereka adalah rival.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Dia, sudah pulang duluan."

"Dia tak mengantarmu?"

"Tadi dia mengantarku, tapi karena ia harus buru-buru pulang, kami berpisah jalan."

"Jadi, baka dobe itu meninggalkanmu?"

"Iya, tapi tak apa, aku mengerti dia kelelahan."

"Tapi tak seharusnya dia meninggalkanmu. Kau kekasihnya kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak mau memaksanya."

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Hinata. Cobalah sekali saja untuk mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan."

'selalu katanya? Kenapa, terdengar seperti dia selalu. . .' aku menghentikan pikiranku sendiri.

"Hn, tidak. Ini memang kemauanku."

Sasuke terdiam, lagi pula, selama berbicara dengannya, aku tak menatap wajah stoic-nya. Aku piker, kini ia sedang melahap ramen pesanannya, yang baru saja diberikan Kak Ayame. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan makanku. Kulihat, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat lebih dulu dari pada aku. Aku pun bergegas pulang. Tak kusangka, ternyata Sasuke masih ada di depan kedai. Aku berlalu melewtatinya, aku piker, dia juga tak ada urusan denganku.

"Hinata!" panggilnya, dan berhasil membuat langkahku terhenti, namun tak menoleh ke arahnya. Aku pun diam di tempat. Terdengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" tawarnya padaku.

"Hn, tak usah Sasuke-kun, lagipula, rumahmu tidak searah denganku." Jawabku mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aku tak berniat pulang, aku mau ke tempat aniki, dia memintaku membawakan makanan." Jawabnya sembari mengacungkan sebungkus makanan.

"Memangnya anikimu terlalu sibuk untuk keluar untuk membeli makanan ya?"

"Ya, dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk."

"Kalau begitu, terserah saja."

Akhirnya aku berjalan bersama Sasuke. Aku diam, begitu pula Sasuke. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin di antara kami. Dari tadi, dia terus menyamakan langkahnya denganku yang berjalan pelan. Tidak seperti Naruto, yang sering meninggalkan aku yang susah menyamai langkahnya. He? Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Tidak! Aku berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yg mulai mengusik hatiku. Aku tak boleh berfikiran seperti itu tentang Naruto.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Kau putus saja dengan Naruto."

Though we're one,

you never stand with me.

To hard for me, to walk together with you.

You leave me so fast.

Never give me chance to reach yours.

deg!

Jantungku terasa berdetak 1 kali lebih kencang. Putus katanya?

". . ."

"Jangan hanya diam Hinata."

'Putus? Aku putus dari Naruto? Apa aku bisa?'

"Kau putus saja dari si baka itu."

"Tidak!" jawabku mantap.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan, Hinata?"

"Hati Naruto."

"Itu hal yang sulit!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Kau tak akan tau apa yg aku rasakan!"

"Aku tau!"

"Tidak!"

Aku berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku tak akan percaya pada omongan Sasuke. Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa. Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di rumahku. Ku lihat, aniki-ku,Neji, duduk di depan pintu. Neji, memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Mata lavender, yang juga sama dengan mata milik ayah. Neji adalah saudara kembarku. Kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah. Ayah sudah meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Mungkin ia sudah lama menungguku. Ia pasti memarahiku. Aku pun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sejak aku memasuki pekarangan, aniki terus menatapku dengan tatapan mata kesal.

"Hinata." panggilnya ketika aku berdiri di depan aniki. Aku takut harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya aku hanya diam.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Ano. . . Aku, aku ada kegiatan."

"Kegiatan? Kegiatan apa? Tadi aku menelfon Ino yang satu kelas dan satu klub denganmu, dia bilang tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Sekolahpun sudah bubar jam 3!"

"Maaf!"

"Oh, aku tahu! Pasti kau menunggui Naruto lagi. Aku dengar, akan ada turnamen basket antar SMU. Ya kan, Hinata?"

Aniki benar-benar yakin, dan itu benar! Dia pasti marah besar. Dia bilang, dia tidak suka cara Naruto memperlakukanku.

"Hinata! Jawab aku!" bentak Neji dengan suara tinggi.

"I. . .i . . Iya!"

"Lalu dia dimana sekarang?"

'Huh, tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau Naruto meninggalkan aku di tengah jalan, tepatnya, 1/3 perjalanan ke rumahku.'

"Ano. . . tadi kami berpisah jalan. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang setelah mendapat telfon dari ibunya."

"Kau bohong! Pasti lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanmu di tengah jalan. Kau tak bisa membohongiku, kau lupa kalau ayah kita anak kembar!"

"Gomen, aniki."

"Kau ini Hinata! Kau terlalu sering mengalah untuknya. Sadarlah! Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia. Ayolah Hinata."

"Tapi. . ."

Neji terdiam menunggu aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Namun, yang menyambung kata-kataku justru air mata. Ah, aku ini. Sebentar-sebentar menangis. Kenapa aku selemah ini? Bodohnya aku.

"Sudahlah Neji-san. Kasihan dia." timpal Sasuke yang melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Sasuke? Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Aku tadi hanya mengantar Hinata. Kebetulan aku mau ke tempat aniki."

"Tadi aku bertemu Sasuke di kedai ramen paman Teuchi." imbuhku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu."

"Sankyu, Sasuke." ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Sudah, masuk!" perintah Neji-niisan setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Bb. . . b. . . baik." jawabku dan segera berlari ke dalam.

Keesokan paginya. . .

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku berniat memberikan Naruto bekal yang aku buat untuknya. Tapi, aku putuskan untuk memberikannya nanti, saat jam istirahat. Dan saat jam istirahat tiba, aku bergegas pergi ke kelas Naruto. Dia pasti senang. Itu pikirku. Namun. . .

"Hahaha, kau percaya diri sekali Naruto." terdengar suara perempuan yang tak asing lagi bagi telingaku.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku pasti bisa jadi suara." balas Naruto dengan tawa riang yang tak pernah aku lihat.

Aku hanya melihat mereka dari celah pintu. Entah mengapa, kakiku serasa membeku. Susah untuk kugerakkan. Dan. . . oh tidak! Jangan air mata lagi. Aku tak mau menangis. Saat aku mengusap air mataku dan hendak berbalik, seseorang menyambar bekal yang aku bawa.

"Dasar cengeng!" ketus seorang murid lelaki berambut raven.

"Kembalikan, Sasuke!" pintaku dengan nada memerintah.

"Hinata, lebih baik makan siang itu untuk kami saja." timpal seorang murid laki-laki lain yang selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya.

"Kau kan bisa minta pada Hana-neesan, Kiba."

"Hinata, sepertinya bekal yang kau buat enak ya?" kata seorang lagi yang selalu tersenyum aneh. Seorang murid yang memiliki kulit yang begitu putih, yang dikenal dengan nama 'Sai'.

". . ."

"Apa itu untuk Naruto?" tanya seorang gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dengan gaya gadis China.

"Iya, Tenten-chan."

Kulihat, Tenten melirik ke dalam kelas.

"Lebih baik, kau pergi dengan kami saja." ajak Tenten.

"Kemana?"

"Kita makan siang di atap, bagaimana?"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Lalu, aku pun menerima ajakan mereka. Kami berlima makan di atap sekolah. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya, aku senang karena teman-teman memperhatikanku. Bekal yang aku buat untukku sendiri dan untuk Naruto pun, habis disantap oleh Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, dan tak lupa Akamaru. Sedangkan aku, aku berbagi bekal dengan Tenten. Aku dan Tenten hanya tertawa, saat ketiga pria itu berebut makanan. Ditambah lagi, Akamaru yang terus menyalak riang mendukung temannya, Kiba. Ya, Kiba enggan disebut 'majikan' untuk anjing kesayangannya itu. Ia mengganggap Akamaru, adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Yang aku herankan, adalah Sasuke. Ternyata dia juga bisa bersikap ceria dibalik topeng stoicnya. Apakah ini sosok Sasuke yang lain? Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, kami kembali ke kelas. Saat berjalan di koridor, aku melihat Sakura yang termenung menatap keluar jendela. Ia sendiri, tidak bersama Naruto lagi. Saat berjalan di koridor, aku melihat Sakura yang termenung menatap keluar jendela. Ia sendiri, tidak bersama Naruto lagi. Mengetahui kami datang, ia menoleh. Mata emeraldnya langsung menatap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku. Kulihat, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sakura. Kami pun terus berjalan. Aku tidak suka situasi ini. Sakura menatap sinis padaku. Ah, semoga saja tidak.

"Hei, Hinata. Lusa kau ulang tahun kan?" tanya Tenten saat kami sampai di depan kelasku.

"I. . . Ii. . . Iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan."

"Setuju!"

"Ide yang bagus."

"Wah, aku juga mau."

seru Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai bergantian.

"Eh, tunggu. Aku harus minta ijin pada niisan."

"Neji? Biar aku yang tangani." ucap Tenten.

"Ehm. . . Baiklah, terserah kalian." jawabku ragu-ragu.

Aku juga ingin mengundang Naruto. Semoga dia bisa datang. Atau, aku tunggu kejutan darinya? Hm, ya, mungkin begitu saja. Aku sibuk dengan lamunanku sendiri. Mendiamkan teman-teman sibuk mengurusi siapa yang akan datang. Perhatian mereka membuat perasaanku senang. Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung pulang. Aku tidak menunggu Naruto, karena dia bilang, dia akan sampai malam. Sesampainya di rumah, Neji niisan langsung menyambutku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang rencana ulang tahunku. Neji terlihat begitu antusias, sama seperti Tenten dan yang lain.

"Kau mau yang bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Neji padaku sambil menata meja untuk persiapan makan malam kami.

"Ano. . . Aa. . . Aku, terserah niisan saja." jawabku yang tengah sibuk memasak kare kesukaan Neji.

"Hah. Kau ini. Oke, terserah aku kan?"

"Ii. . . Iya."

"Ini ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuhbelas, paling tidak, ada yang berkesan."

"Niisan tidak usah berbuat hal yang aneh." peringatku.

"Iya! Iya!"

Di hari ulang tahunku. . .

"Hinata, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk dan mulai acaranya. Kau tidak kasihan dengan teman-temanmu?" pinta Neji.

"Hm, iya." jawabku lesu. Aku berjalan masuk ke tempat dimana niisan sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil untuk ulang tahunku. Tidak banyak yang datang. Aku, tidak merasa kecewa, apakah yang datang banyak atau tidak. Yang aku sesalkan, Naruto tidak datang. Bahkan, sejak tadi pagi tak ada ucapan atau ia menyinggung-nyinggung tentang ulang tahunku. Apa dia lupa? Semoga saja tidak.

Aku benar-benar tidak merasa senang. Tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan niisan dan teman teman. Acara pun selesai jam 8 malam. Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku setelah membersihkan bekas pesta tadi.

"Hinata, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Neji dari luar setelah mengetuk pintu kamarku tiga kali. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu untuk Neji.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau pergi ke toko buku, tapi aku malas pergi sendiri. Tenten juga tak bisa keluar. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Baiklah. Aku ambil jaketku dulu."

Akhirnya aku menemani Neji pergi ke toko buku. Dia bilang, ingin membeli komik kesukaannya yang sudah terbit. Hm, benar-benar berbeda dengan imagenya.

Sementara Neji membayar komik yang ia beli, aku masuk ke mobil. Di luar, udara benar-benar dingin. Dari dalam mobil, melalui kaca satu arah yang terpasang, aku melihat masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ya, wajar saja, ini akhir minggu. Saat tengah asyik melihat-lihat, mataku tiba-tiba terpaku pada sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja keluar dari gedung theather. Itu adalah gedung theater milik sekolah tempatku belajar. Aku sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa pasangan itu. Yang gadis di samping kiri itu adalah Sakura. Dan, yang disampingnya adalah, NARUTO!

Aku yakin, meski dia memakai penutup kepala jaketnya, aku yakin kalau itu adalah Naruto! Dia. . . dia tidak datang ke ulang tahunku, karena kencan dengan Sakura! Seketika hatiku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Begitu sakitnya, hingga membuatku langsung meneteskan air mata. Ingin rasanya aku tidak mempercayai ini. Aku harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi, ini nyata dan terjadi di depan mataku sendiri. Mau tidak mau, aku harus percaya hal ini. Buru-buru ku hapus air mataku setelah melihat Neji berjalan keluar dari toko. Aku tak mau ditanya-tanya olehny, kenapa aku menangis. Pasti aniki juga sedang kesal pada Naruto yang tidak datang ke ulang tahunku.

"Kau sudah di sini rupanya, Hinata? Ini untukmu." ucap Neji sambil menyodorkan sebuah novel padaku.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Itu novel. Bukan buku gambar." jawab Neji sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Niisan! Maksudku, untuk apa?"

"Oh, ya, untuk kau baca-baca saja."

Saat Neji akan menjalankan mobil, tubuhnya terhenti karena tertegun melihat kedepan. Aku menyusuri pandangan mata lavender niisan. Dan, ternyata dia menemukan Naruto! Gawat, niisan pasti akan marah besar. Tiba-tiba niisan melemparkan pandangan padaku. Aku hanya tertunduk takut. Niisan hendak keluar dari mobil, tapi aku mencegahnya. Aku tau apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Aku menggeleng lemah pada niisan sebagai tanda laranganku untuk keluar.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan aku!"

"Biarkan saja, akan aku urus besok."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Neji niisan dengan nada khawatir. Aku mengangguk kecil pada Neji. Neji percaya padaku. Kami pun pulang. Aku tahu, Neji masih kesal. Sejak tadi, ia tak berbicara padaku. Aku jadi merasa, apa yang Sasuke dan Neji nii katakan adalah benar. Aku mengunci diri di kamar. Dan lagi-lagi dengan air mata. Aku benci menjadi selemah ini!

Kuambil hapeku dan kucoba menghubungi Naruto. Tapi, nomornya sibuk. Kalau diingat-ingat, Naruto belum pernah menelfonku lebih dulu.

Huh, aku jadi bimbang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

If you can't be mine,

i'll let you go,

seeing your smile, better than having you but can't see your smile.

I see, you can't be happy beside her.

How if i let you be together with her?

"Naruto. . ."

Keesokan paginya, aku berniat berbicara dengan Naruto.

Sasuke benar, hati naruto tak dapat aku dapatkan. Gadis bermata emerald itu, sudah sepenuhny membelenggu hati Naruto. delapan bulan, bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Selama delapan bulan itu, aku mencoba menjadi seperti yang diinginkan Naruto. Mulai dari Naruto yg suka gadis berambut panjang dengan bandana di mahkota perempuan itu, memakai rok, dan tidak ketinggalan jaman. Awalnya aku pikir, jika aku menjadi seperti yang disukai naruto, mungkin dia akan memandangku. Tapi ternyata tidak! Lama-lama aku merasa mengidentikkan diriku dengan Sakura, gadis yg selalu ada di hati Naruto. Aku memang menyayangi Naruto. Tapi, ini sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke bilang, jika aku ingin mendapatkan orang yg benar-benar menyayangiku, aku harus tampil apa adanya aku.

Jalan pikirku mulai berubah haluan. Semoga ini tidak salah. Aku ingin berubah. Selama ini, memang aku yang salah. Aku selalu diam. Tak mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Ini harus aku sudahi. Aku juga punya keinginan, yang aku ingin agar orang itu mendengarnya. Kalau pun jalanku salah, itu adalah resiko yang harus aku tanggung. Aku harus sadar, setiap hal pasti akan ada resiko. Aku harus yakin! Jika aku tak berani mengambil resiko,aku hanya akan jalan di tempat.

Pemandangan yang aku lihat di depan mataku kemarin, sudah teramat menyakitkan. Aku tak mau lagi pura-pura menutup mata, hanya karena alasan cinta. Akan aku tunjukkan, bahwa aku bisa sejajar dengannya.

Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk sendiri di kelas setelah Sakura meninggalkannya.

"Naruto." panggilku padanya.

"Hn, Hinata? Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau tidak datang di hari ulang tahunku kemarin?"

"Oh, hehehe. Gomen, Hinata. Kemarin Kaa-san memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi." dusta Naruto tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Kaa-san mu, atau Sakura?" tanyaku to the point. Aku melihat Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Mimik wajahnya langsung berubah. Ia mungkin tak menyangka bahwa aku tau dia pergi dengan Sakura tempo hari.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata!"

"Maaf, Naruto. Kemarin aku melihatmu pergi dengan Sakura. Rupanya, kau lebih memilih hadir ke pentas Sakura di Konoha Teather, dari pada ulang tahunku."

"Itu. . ."

"Sudah, tak apa Naruto. Lebih baik kita putus saja, itu lebih baik. Arigato, Naruto. . ." ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan dan berlalu pergi.

Hari ini, Kiba, Shino, dan Tenten mengajakku bermain di taman hiburan. Mereka bilang, akan menungguku di Konoha Fun Place, taman hiburan terlengkap di Konoha. Tapi, rupanya hal yang menyebalkan tengah menantiku. Sakura, dia sepertinya tidak sabar ingin berbicara denganku.

"Hinata, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tegurnya saat aku keluar dari kelas. Saat menyapaku, dia memang tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya, lebih tidak mengenakan hati jika dibandingkan dengan senyum Sai. Aku tak tahu apa yg akan ditanyakannya. Sakura membawaku ke belakang sekolah.

"Aa. . . Aa. . . Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sakura chan?"

"Kau! Berhentilah berpura-pura lemah!"

"Aa. . . Apa maksudmu Sakura chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sakura chan'! Mengganggu telingaku!"

bentak Sakura padaku. Aku tak paham dengan sikapnya. Apa aku sudah menyakiti hatinya?

"Kau! Menjauhlah dari Sasuke!"

"Ss. . . Ss. . . Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu, apa yang Sasuke katakan saat aku bertanya tentang tipe gadis yang dia inginkan? Dia bilang 'yang seperti dia' sambil menunjuk padamu!"

"Aa. . . Aku? Tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa."

"Jangan sok polos di depanku! Kau sudah punya Naruto kan? Tapi kenapa kau masih mendekati Sasuke!"

Ini keterlaluan. Aku bukan pengganggu hubungan orang lain. Yang ada, hubunganku yang sudah diganggu. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku tidak boleh lemah.

"Cukup Sakura. Kau salah."

"Heuh! Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak mendekati Sasuke, kami hanya teman. Dan tentang Naruto. . ."

"Apa!"

"Tentang Naruto. . . Dia. . . Aku menyayanginya. Meski sekarang harus putus."

"Putus? Kau putus dari Naruto? Kenapa? Kau ingin mendekati Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan sinisnya.

"Bukan! Ini aku lakukan untuk Naruto!"

"Untuk Naruto? Apa maksudmu!"

"Cukup Sakura! Kau dari tadi terus memojokkan aku. Padahal di sini, kau yang salah. Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku yang selalu melihat Naruto lebih memperhatikanmu? Padahal aku kekasihnya! Mata birunya, mata yang sama dengan langit. Yang tampak cerah hanya saat bersamamu. Aku senang melihat mata itu. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menjaga sinar matanya. Sampai ku tahu, dia menyayangimu. Aku putus agar Naruto bisa bebas. Lagipula, kau juga sepertinya perhatian pada Naruto."

"hah? Perhatian pada Naruto kau bilang? Yang ada di hatiku hanya Sasuke. Aku terus di dekat Naruto, karena ingin membalas sakit hatiku padamu!"

Aku tersentak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ternyata dia mempermainkan perasaan Naruto? Ini keterlaluan.

PLAKK!

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura.

"Kau keterlaluan! Aku sepenuh hati menyayangi Naruto. Aku melepasnya, dengan harapan bisa melihatnya bahagia, meski bersamamu. Aku tak masalah jika aku yang kau sakiti. Tapi jangan sakiti Naruto! Dia sudah terlalu lama menderita karena menyayangimu yang hanya memperhatikan Sasuke. Sampai-sampai, aku tak dianggap olehnya. Tak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti Naruto!"

Aku lihat, Sakura tampak marah. Ia mulai mengacungkan tangannya. Ia pasti hendak menamparku. Aku ketakutan hingga memejamkan mata. Namun aku heran, apa Sakura tak jadi menamparku? Aku terkejut saat membuka mata, Naruto ada di depanku. Ia menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak menamparku.

Aku tak percaya, benarkah ini Naruto? Tapi kenapa dia di sini? Sejak kapan?

"Minggir kau Naruto!" teriak Sakura tertahan.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyakitinya!" ucap Naruto dan menampik tangan Sakura.

"Nn. . . Nn. . . Naruto. Kau, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Sakura! Aku sudah cukup jelas mendengar perkataanmu tentang kelakuanmu sendiri! Aku kira kalian mau bergosip apa, sampai-sampai datang ke tempat sepi. Untung aku mengikuti kalian. Tidak sia-sia, iya kan, teme?"

"Teme!" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan sebutan itu. Aku langsung tau siapa yang dimaksud Naruto. Aku juga yakin Sakura tahu. Dan benar adanya.

"Ya, aku juga dengar, dobe." ucap Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dari balik dinding.

"Ss. . . Sasuke?" ucap Sakura yang suaranya terdengar bergetar ketakutan.

"Sakura, jika kau menginginkan diterima seseorang, sayangilah dengan tulus. Jika hanya ada rasa iri, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta yang tulus." ucap Sasuke yang tumben bisa romantis and bijak. Padahal biasanya kaya mayat hidup.

*penulis dichidori.

L :woy! Disini ga pke jurus!

S :knapa? Ga terima? *sambil mengeluarkan kusanagi yang nyolong punya Orochi.

L :ii. . . Iya.

*dalam hati "sial, gw diancam ama si rambut pantat ayam.

Ya sudah, balik ke cerita.

Sakura terlihat ketakutan dengan penampakan (?) Sasuke. Aku takut, Sakura akan marah padaku lebih dari ini.

"Sasuke, maaf." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Untuk apa minta maaf sekarang?"

"Berhenti menatap dingin padaku seperti itu, Sasuke! Aku sampai melakukan semua ini karena aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya. Naruto, bawa Hinata pergi. Aku ingin berbicara pada Sakura"

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo Hinata." ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku merasa, pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah! Bagaimana tidak, orang yang aku suka ada di dekatku setelah aku mengatakan putus padanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Marah kah? Semoga tidak. Sejak berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi, dia tak bicara sama sekali. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahku.

"Hinata. . ."

"Ii. . . iya, Naruto?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, kelakuanku selama ini padamu."

". . ."

"Apa Naruto yakin?"

"Yakin tentang apa?"

"Em. . ."

"Meninggalkan Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Setelah tau kejadian tadi? Tentu tidak. Lagipula, sekarang aku sadar kalau aku telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang."

"Ehm?"

"Seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh peduli padaku."

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri."

"Lalu, sakura. . .?"

"Tidak masalah, karena sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyukainya."

"Tapi?"

"Dia bersikap dingin pada Sakura karena ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"Syukurlah. . ."

"Oh ya, aku tahu ini terlambat. Tapi aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu." ucapnya sembari mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna orange.

"Apa ini?"

"Em. . ."

Saat aku melihati kotak itu, aku tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menyentuh pipiku.

Ternyata naruto baru saja mencium pipiku.

"Happy b'day, my Hinata." ucapnya diiringi sebuah cengiran yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat.

"Haha! Wajahmu merah sekali Hinata. Apa barusan aku membuatmu sangat terkejut?"

"Aa. . . Aa. . ."

aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Aku merasa gugup setengah mati karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Bukalah hadiahmu, kuharap kau suka."

Dengan perasaan yang masih berdebar-debar, aku membuka hadiah dari Naruto. Rupanya isi dari kotak kecil itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin bintang kecil yang disusun hingga membentuk bentuk bintang yang lebih besar dengan huruf 'NH' ditengahnya.

"Ii. . . Ini cantik sekali."

"Kau suka."

"Tentu. Tapi kenapa bintang?"

"Kau tau bintang? Dia kecil, tapi bisa memancarkan sinar sendiri."

"Iya."

"And you're my little star in my heart." ucap Naruto,"Mau aku pakaikan?"

"Ehm. . ."

Naruto mengambil kalung pemberiannya dari tanganku. Tangannya yang melingkar di leherku membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Ingin pinsan rasanya.

"Ayo kita pulang! Kuantarkan kau sampai di rumah."

"Bb. . . Baik."

If i'm a little star, you are my sun in my life.

shining my life with your smile.

warm me with your care.

FIN

* * *

akhirnya selesai.

mohon di repieu ya . . .

arigato. ^^


End file.
